


lost in the heat of it all

by eururong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eururong/pseuds/eururong
Summary: When they're busy, it's easy for Kyungsoo to forget just how much stress he's under. But during the quiet, idle times, like these long-haul flights, the strain comes crashing down like boulders. Luckily for him, Chanyeol's around to help.





	lost in the heat of it all

**Author's Note:**

> so. i’ve taken like a million flights these past few weeks and this is all i’ve been thinking about?? i have Real Deadline Things that should be getting done, but this is what happened instead!
> 
> for reference, the seats they're sitting in are inspired by these [business](https://ibb.co/jYBPTz) [class](https://ibb.co/gDMf1K) [JAL](https://ibb.co/kDKpve) [seats](https://ibb.co/ckpYMK)
> 
> feel free to follow my messy multiship ass on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moshimoshh)
> 
>  
> 
> do not repost anywhere! (yes, i'm talking to you @sadpcy_, @ncity127)

Transatlantic flights were both a blessing and a curse. It meant twelve, precious hours sitting in a tin can hurtling through the sky with swollen ankles, dry skin, and god-awful bathrooms. But it was also twelve hours to catch up on work uninterrupted by phone calls and last-minute schedules, or twelve hours to sleep, or twelve hours to dick around and refresh themselves. 

As they wait to go through security, Kyungsoo rests his forehead in the dip between Chanyeol’s shoulder blades, breathing in the musky, floral scent of Chanyeol’s cologne. The deep breathing makes it easier for Kyungsoo to pretend like he’s not two seconds and one bad decision away from getting trampled to death in this airport. Blindly, Chanyeol reaches back and tries to pat Kyungsoo on the head, but it’s too strong and turns into more of a thump. Somewhere in the crowd a fan coos.

They’re sitting at the gate when their manager goes around with his schedule book open and reminds everyone of their schedules for the next few days upon their arrival. He saves Kyungsoo for last, and when he finally gets to him, he _actually_ sighs, rattling off the list of rehearsals and table readings and some random group photoshoot he’ll have to run to after dance practice. Kyungsoo takes it in silently, feeling the muscles in his shoulders tighten.

A few minutes later, Chanyeol lopes over, a cup of frozen yogurt overflowing with toppings in his hand. He flops into the seat next to Kyungsoo and shovels it into his mouth gracelessly, putting a spoonful to Kyungsoo’s lips.

With a frown and a tsk, Kyungsoo shakes his head, pushing Chanyeol’s hand away when it gets even closer.

“C’mon!” Chanyeol goads playfully, “It’s mango.”

Kyungsoo snaps. “I don’t want any.”

After Chanyeol deflates, Jongin comes over to sit on his other side, playfully begging for some. It takes a few moments before Chanyeol engages, and their back and forth quickly distracts him. Kyungsoo sighs, pulling his glasses off and slumping down in his seat, feeling suddenly exhausted. 

“We’ve got these two rows here,” Their manager says, gesturing to the business class pods as they finally board the plane.

Their pods are all on the left side of the plane, two per row. Apparently, no one is feeling any type of way about where they sit this time around, and they all just fall into their seats in order. By pure luck, Kyungsoo ends up with the window seat, his pod next to Baekhyun’s and in front of Chanyeol’s. They’re staggered so that every seat has access to the aisle, which means Kyungsoo won’t have to step over Baekhyun’s legs as he’s sleeping. 

Kyungsoo settles back into his seat and sips on his pre-departure champagne, wondering what item on his never-ending to-do list he should spend the flight doing. After a few minutes, Baekhyun slides down the partition separating them, the look on his face cheeky.

“Yah, did you see what Yixing just posted in the group chat?”

“I already turned my phone off,” Kyungsoo mutters. He rubs at his temple, feeling the beginning of a headache. He should probably just stick to water.

Baekhyun tsks. “Do you want to see?”

“Not really, no.” 

Baekhyun pouts but looks at Kyungsoo’s face carefully before shrugging and fiddling with the partition. “Okay. I’ll keep this closed.”

Kyungsoo finishes his champagne and takes out his movie script and pencil because there are still more than enough lines for him to practice, and he doesn’t want to look like a fool at the next script run. Anyway, it’s still morning in Korea, which means he’ll need to stay awake for a few more hours before he even thinks about sleeping. But reading and memorizing the lines is slow going — Kyungsoo thinks he’s read the same page about fifteen times and he still can’t recall any of it. 

He works through his in-flight meal, eating with one hand and turning pages with the other, and he turns on his reading light when the plane’s lighting is dimmed. He thinks maybe some quiet music will help him concentrate, with the added benefit of blocking out the chorus of snoring around him, so he chooses a playlist from the monitor in front of him and slips on his earphones. 

He’s not even sure of much time has passed when Chanyeol shuffles through the narrow opening to his pod.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo says, voice thick from disuse. 

Chanyeol shifts his weight, fingers twisting in the fabric of his well-worn t-shirt. Kyungsoo isn’t reclining in his seat, and Chanyeol folds himself inelegantly and sits down on the floor in front of him. 

“What’s up?” Kyungsoo whispers, marking his place in his script before he closes it and puts it back in his bag. 

“Saw you were still awake, so I wanted to see if you were okay,” Chanyeol’s voice is even softer than Kyungsoo’s, “You seemed stressed earlier.” 

_Shit_. “I’m sorry, I just —“

“I know, you have a lot of stuff on your plate right now.”

Chanyeol’s hands rest on Kyungsoo’s knees, and he lets out a breath he didn’t even know he had. He hates to say it because he knows how fortunate and lucky he is to have everything he does, but he _is_ stressed. Sometimes, with how busy they are, he can even forget how much pressure he’s under. But then there are the quiet times, the idle times, like these long-haul flights and the burden crashes down on Kyungsoo’s shoulders like boulders.

Chewing at his lips, Chanyeol looks up at Kyungsoo with a thoughtful look in his eyes. “Are you okay, Soo?”

Kyungsoo shifts forward in his seat, so he’s a bit closer, so it’s easier for him to cradle Chanyeol’s face between his palms. Next to them, he can hear Baekhyun yipping in his sleep. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.”

He gets a head shake in response, and then Chanyeol is holding Kyungsoo’s wrist, guiding his hand closer to his mouth so he can wrap his lips around Kyungsoo’s thumb. It takes all of his brain power not to let out a moan at the sight of Chanyeol’s lips wrapped around his finger, at the feeling of his tongue sliding over skin. 

Kyungsoo pulls his thumb from Chanyeol’s mouth so he can get a proper answer to his question, “What are you doing, baby?”

A little shiver runs through Chanyeol before he whispers, barely audible, “I know you’re not okay. Let me just help you relax for a bit.”

Chanyeol turns and presses a kiss to Kyungsoo’s palm. It’s clear what Chanyeol means by helping him relax. But here? Now? The skin of his ears turns flaming as Kyungsoo thinks about what he means. The fingers on his thigh squeeze harder and roam a little higher. _Fuck_. 

Although he was sleeping, Baekhyun was right next to them, just a thin screen away. And of course, being in the window pod meant they had plenty of privacy, but anyone walking by would still be able to see over the walls and know exactly what they were doing. 

Chanyeol drawing Kyungsoo’s index finger between his lips has Kyungsoo’s mind shutting off, a moan on the tip of his tongue that he manages to bite back.

“We shouldn’t —” Kyungsoo whispers, his heart skipping a beat when someone in the cabin coughs, “This isn’t a good idea, Yeol.”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow and lets Kyungsoo’s finger slide from his mouth. He moves his hands up, to cup Kyungsoo’s half-hard length through his black sweats. _What the fuck_. He hadn’t even realized he had gotten hard. “Do you really think it’s a bad idea?”

Alternating between strong and teasing touches, Chanyeol looks up at Kyungsoo with a coy look on his face, eyelashes fluttering. His hair is soft and smooth when Kyungsoo runs his fingers through it, his lips full and beautiful. It’s _definitely_ a bad idea, and there’s no way either of them can deny that, but Kyungsoo’s blood is suddenly thick and hot with arousal, his limbs thrumming with it. Chanyeol’s hands are insistent, bringing Kyungsoo to full hardness, and Kyungsoo can feel himself melting into the chair, his breath turning labored. It’s a bad idea -- maybe the worst idea -- but fuck it.

Chanyeol only pulls Kyungsoo’s pants and boxers down enough to free Kyungsoo’s cock, clearly biting back a moan when it springs free. There’s already a small bead of precum at the tip, and Chanyeol swipes it with his thumb to spread it across the head of Kyungsoo’s dick. Chanyeol lets out a little excited puff of breath when he leans forward to take the head between his lips. Kyungsoo has to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning when Chanyeol licks around the head in circles, looking up at him with wide eyes and messy hair. He’s in shock that they’re even doing it, but the excitement is stronger than his fear.

Chanyeol pulls back so he can spit on Kyungsoo’s dick, spreading it with his hand and jerking Kyungsoo for a few moments before enveloping him in his mouth again.

“Hey Soo,” Baekhyun suddenly whispers in the darkness. Kyungsoo feels like his heart flies out of his throat and his stomach drops to his toes. He tries to push Chanyeol off, but he’s not having any of it, simply reaching for the blanket and throwing it over his head like that’s going to help anything. “Soo! Are you awake?”

They stay silent, and Kyungsoo’s palms are slick with nervous sweat, but if anything his dick is even harder. His precum has flooded Chanyeol’s mouth, who swallows around Kyungsoo’s dick to drink it down. Eyes rolled in the back of his head, Kyungsoo grabs a fistful of Chanyeol’s hair to try and ground himself.

The sound of Baekhyun fumbling with the partition sends Kyungsoo’s heart into overdrive, so flooded with adrenaline that it’s like he’s been hit by lightning. He does the only thing he can think of — shuts his eyes and pretends to be asleep. The wall is high enough that he shouldn’t be able to see Kyungsoo’s lap unless he cranes himself over. It feels like time freezes, and Kyungsoo can feel his heartbeat in his ears. 

His cock is still sitting towards the back of Chanyeol’s throat, who wiggles his tongue against the underside and gets a yank on his hair in response. _Fuck_ , Baekhyun’s probably looking at his face right now. 

After a few more seconds he can hear the partition being raised again, and Baekhyun changes targets. “Jongdae, are you awake?”

“No.”

Chanyeol pulls the blanket from over his head and begins to bob on Kyungsoo, taking the entire length of his cock so that his nose touched the wiry hair at the base before sliding back up. Over and over, it’s so warm and wet, and Chanyeol’s tongue is drawing fucking shapes as he bobs. 

Knowing that they could be caught any second has Kyungsoo so turned on he’s practically fucking dizzy. It feels better than any blowjob he’s ever gotten, and maybe later they’ll have to discuss just how much he actually enjoyed this. Kyungsoo can feel how hot his cheeks are, how tight his balls are drawn up. 

Chanyeol looks equally affected -- he pulls off Kyungsoo’s dick to take a quiet, shuddering breath, pulling his own cock free. It’s dark in the plane cabin, but Kyungsoo can see the dusky red color and the shining wetness at the tip. Chanyeol fists himself, hands flying up and down his shaft. But the wet, rhythmic sounds are practically unmistakable, and Kyungsoo prays that the ambient noise of the plane masks it well enough. 

_Fuck_ , Chanyeol mouths, eyes sliding shut as Kyungsoo drags the tip of his cock against Chanyeol’s cheek, leaving a wet trail behind. He shudders and trembles as he comes over his fist silently, mouth agape. 

It’s practically the hottest thing Kyungsoo has ever fucking seen, and he needs to squeeze the base of his dick tight to keep from coming then too. Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol’s hand to his mouth, cleaning the cum off with his tongue. 

Flattening his tongue so he can take Kyungsoo more comfortably, Chanyeol swallows Kyungsoo in one go. With fluttering eyelashes and wet eyes, he blinks up at Kyungsoo, who cradles Chanyeol’s face in his hands. It’s practically inaudible, but Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol can read his lips anyway. He tells him how beautiful he looks, how amazing his mouth feels, how close he’s got him already. 

Chanyeol places Kyungsoo’s hands on his head and pulls at his hips until Kyungsoo gets it and begins to rut into his mouth, the head of his cock down Chanyeol’s throat with every thrust. 

“You like this?” Kyungsoo whispers and Chanyeol nods, tears finally slipping free and sliding down his cheeks. “Fuck. I’m gonna cum.”

He ruts two, three, four more times until he’s releasing himself down Chanyeol’s throat, balls drawn tight and thighs trembling. His breathing is closer to gasps than it is to regular breath, and Chanyeol gags a little on the last few spurts of cum. He surges up to kiss Kyungsoo, lips red and swollen and mouth sloppy wet. They kiss desperately, the taste of their cum lingering.

Chanyeol gently tucks Kyungsoo back into his pants and drops passionate kisses along the length of his neck and the peek of exposed collarbone. He takes a deep breath with his nose pressed into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, fingers squeezing Kyungsoo’s waist.

“Well,” Chanyeol mutters, “I don’t know about you, but I feel better.”

Kyungsoo snorts, patting Chanyeol on the head fondly. “I do too, babe. Thank you.”

It’s not very comfortable, sharing the seat with the two of them. With the seat fully reclined, Chanyeol lays down and lets Kyungsoo curl on top of him, resting his head on Chanyeol’s chest, draping the blanket over the both of them and hugging them close. It’s like there are little weights on Kyungsoo’s eyelids, tugging them closed, his body tingling as he hovers on the barrier between sleep and consciousness. 

It may be more responsible to work, but lax and sated and with his heart full, Kyungsoo can’t help but sleep deeply for the rest of the flight.


End file.
